


The Auger Crew 2: The Smell of You

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Mind Reading, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Panty Kink, Pheromones, Scent Kink, Telepathy, fuck buddies, science fiction d&d homebrew, starfinder races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Cliff indulges in a little 'alone time' in the bunks with a little treasure he found in the laundry basket.
Relationships: Cliff Valentine/Lulee Fyuuze
Kudos: 4





	The Auger Crew 2: The Smell of You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe my last Auger Crew fic got a kudos! Thank you! However you stumbled upon this fic, I hope you enjoy it.

Cliff sighed as he got out of the shower and looked around the empty barracks. While the sleeping arrangements on the Auger weren't what he would call ‘ideal’, he supposed the sets of bunk beds was adequate. After towelling off his red feathery hair, the Arvask tossed the towel in the communal laundry hamper. Cliff paused, and his eyes widened as he saw something resting on top of the pile of laundry. A pair of black lacy panties. Lulee was the last person to shower before him… these were hers. Cliff thought back to their moment in the X-Wing and he gulped.  
The Arvask man looked around the barracks, not seeing anyone in their beds. They were probably still at Bucky’s impromptu pool party in the rec room. After a quick inner debate, Cliff picked up the pair of panties and speed-walked to his bunk, climbing up the ladder and getting under the blankets before he could change his mind.

Masturbation. Cliff didn't do it much even before he joined the Auger, as he usually had a lady to occupy his bed most nights. But… Cliff shimmied his pajama pants down his slender legs under the covers and looked at the panties in his hand. A certain Lashunta woman was currently occupying his thoughts.   
Cliff brought the panties to his nose and sniffed, involuntarily moaning at the heavy, _heavenly_ scent of her pheromones. His other hand immediately drifted to his rapidly hardening cock, tickling it with his feathers. Cliff imagined what it would be like to taste Lulee, to use his dexterous tongue to tease her juicy blue pussy and use his kiss-perfect lips to suck on her twin clits, her slick wetness smearing on his chin and getting him messy. He stroked himself, squeezing harder than he normally would, remembering how rough Lulee was with him in the X-Wing. Cliff liked soft and slow sex, surely, but damn… that Lashunta gave him one wild ride. Letting someone else take the reigns was a feeling he would happily experience again.

As the excitement built and built, Cliff got an idea. After one final sniff of the panties, the Arvask trailed them downwards, over his cotton pajama top, and down further for him to wrap them around his cock. He let out another low moan and began stroking once more, getting off on both the silky lace texture and the sheer _naughtiness_ of what he was doing. Cliff imagined taking Lulee once more, but it should be in a bed, yes, a large, cushiony bed so he could watch her bulbed antennae and huge breasts bounce along with his thrusts. Cliff pictured how she would writhe and moan, maybe reaching down to play with her own clits as she was rocked to ecstasy. Or maybe she would pull him down to kiss him as she came? Her lips were so sweet, and her moans were so lovely, Cliff could nearly hear them now!

Just then, a new but familiar scent graced Cliff’s nose. It wasn't the pheromone-laced panties, but he knew exactly what it was: his own cologne.  
A nearly silent, high-pitched moan alerted Cliff’s attention, and he looked across the way to see Lulee in her own top bunk, holding something to her nose and wriggling her body under her covers. Her antennae occasionally blinked, indicating she was using her telepathic powers to read someone’s mind. His mind. He was so caught up in his fantasy, he didn't even notice his mind was being read. When did she even get into her bunk!?  
Cliff’s hand immediately stilled and he sat upright, making Lulee’s antennae go out and her eyes to open.

The Lashunta pouted and lowered whatever she was holding away from her face, “Wh-why'd ya stop?” She panted with a smile, “That scene you were imagining was so nice…”  
Cliff gulped and realize he had been caught red-feathered-handed. He noticed the item in Lulee’s hand, silky, long, and black. “Is… is that my-”  
Lulee grinned, “I thought taking a pair of your boxers would be overkill. Besides, I love your cologne.” She held up Cliff’s bowtie.  
The Arvask had to smile, albeit a bit bashfully.  
Lulee rested her head on her hand casually, “Don't let me distract you, Valentine, I won't read your mind...” She looked at the bow tie in her other hand a little put-out, “I can give this back too, if you want.”

Cliff shook his head, “N-no, it's quite alright, my dear. And… I’m sorry for taking your underwear.”  
Lulee smiled teasingly, “Couldn't resist my sweet ‘Shunta smell, huh?”   
The Arvask chuckled, still rather flustered, “Truthfully, yes.”  
The two crew mates remained quiet for a bit, before Lulee reached back under her covers, “Welp, might as well finish what I started.” She looked back to Cliff, her big aqua eyes gleaming in the dark, “You can go ahead too, I won't peep anymore.” She bobbed her antennae for emphasis, the bulbs not lit up.  
Cliff smiled at the girl, “Far be it from me to deny a lady pleasure, however she may get it.” He winked and reached back down to stroke the panties over his cock, which had softened a bit during his and Lulee’s conversation, but was quite ready to get back into it. 

Permission granted, Lulee’s antennae lit up and Cliff felt the quick tingle in his frontal lobe that indicated that his thoughts were being read. The Arvask moaned quietly as he got back into his fantasy, of taking Lulee in the romantic, passionate manner he was accustomed to. He imagined holding her strong yet soft hands in his own, maybe even holding them down over her head as he thrust deeply inside of her. A gasp came from Lulee’s bunk and Cliff couldn't help but smile; clearly she liked that idea.   
Cliff’s hand stroked faster over his cock, wetness beading at the tip and dirtying the panties, as he pictured hoisting Lulee’s thick thighs up, nearly bending her in half and pounding her harder, faster, _yes_ , deeper! 

The Lashunta moaned loudly and the springs of her bunk bed squeaked as she thrust upwards into her hand, “C-Cliff! I’m- ohh stars, I’m close!” She whimpered.  
Cliff nodded to himself, approaching his own end as well, he set his mind to create the perfect finale! He imagined wrapping his arms around Lulee, holding her close, their bare chests pressing together. Cliff pictured himself locking eyes with the Lashunta, her bright aqua eyes, clouded with lust, meeting his own dark green and he would growl, low and sexy, _”Cum for me.”_

Cliff gasped and moaned and Lulee whined as they came at the same time, from the same fantasy, but in separate beds. Cliff felt his cum spill over the panties, and he looked at Lulee’s bunk to see her slowly humping her hand to the aftershocks of her orgasm, bowtie still pressed to her nose.  
Both panting heavily, the crewmates looked over at each other and smiled, blissful and sleepy.   
“Dang,” Lulee laughed breathlessly, “I’ve never used my telepathy during sex before.”  
Cliff raised an eyebrow at that, “Really? Well, I’m glad you could have a stellar first experience.” he winked and brought the panties in his wing up to his face. The Arvask grimaced as he saw a thick white stain on the black lace, “I do hope these aren’t ruined.”  
Lulee waved a dismissive hand, “Don’t worry about it, Valentine. And feel free to borrow any pair any time.” she put on a fake posh voice, “Far be it from _me_ to deny a man pleasure!” she quoted the Arvask a bunk away from her and they both burst out laughing.

Cliff tossed the panties into the corner of the room, his perfect aim aiding the underwear to the hamper, “Well, I do believe Koshka mentioned something about early-morning training tomorrow.”  
Lulee stretched and yawned, “Yep, thanks for the porn, Valentine. Sleep well!” she tucked the bowtie under her pillow and rolled over, facing away from Cliff.  
The Arvask watched her, deciding to find a private moment tomorrow to ask for his bowtie back. Cliff snuggled into his pillow and sighed happily. He was in far too deep with this Lashunta, deeper than any of his previous partners. Yet he wasn’t afraid. _In fact…_ he looked at the mop of red hair in the adjacent bed, and he felt his heart jump as he had his last thought before falling asleep, _I think I love her._

Lulee held a hand to her mouth, breathing stalled. Cliff mustn’t have been able to tell she had been listening again… Lulee took the satin bowtie from under her pillow once more and smiled warmly at it. So her feelings were reciprocated, but there was no way Cliff would ever say anything about them. _He has his cool playboy persona to keep up, after all_ , Lulee thought sadly. She held the bowtie close to her heart, the smell of cologne soothing her. Ah well. It can stay her little secret.


End file.
